A Little Paranoid
by coolblue110
Summary: I stink at summays... Hermione loves her family and children more than anything else. but she is still getting over the war and its impact on her life. rated T for miled langauge in second chapter.


Hermione looked across to Ron and felt the tiniest sense that she should get up and go check on Rose and Hugo. But if she did, Ron would think she was paranoid and couldn't stay away from their children. But they were still so young. Rose was only three and Hugo one, Rose was barely out of diapers!

What if something happened? There were still death eaters out there somewhere trying to get revenge. Who knows if they would take it out on the Weasleys, or the Potters? Who knew? Nobody could rest easily only a few years after the war. Hermione knew for a fact that Padma and Parvati Patil (A/N not going to put in their married names yet) could never sleep at night if they didn't have their wand within arm's length; Parvati even kept it under her pillow, and knew that the windows and doors had been locked with muggle locks and spells.

Hermione lay there staring at the ceiling, listening to Ron's light snoring. He looked at peace while Hermione was tense whenever her children weren't with people she knew well. She would leave them at Harry and Ginny's and the Weasleys, but she was still a little edgy leaving them at Luna and Rolf's house when they came back from a trip. They had gotten married a year or two after her and Ron's wedding. Frankly, Hermione wasn't too sure if Luna had even realized she was in love with her research partner until she saw him at the altar wearing long yellow dress robes. Her whole face lit up when she saw him.

There was a soft cry from the other room and Hermione took this as a chance to go check on Hugo.

He was small, but looked exactly like his father with red hair and already loads of freckles. As Hermione picked him up out of his blue bassinet, he waved his fists and smiled up at her. Hermione's heart let out a spurt of warmth and she looked over at Rose who was fast asleep. Rose looked almost exactly like her mother as Hugo did his father. She had bushy brown hair that had the slightest red tinge to it and chocolate eyes. There were freckles dotting her nose but otherwise there wasn't a freckle to be seen.

Hermione cuddled Hugo for a moment and brought him downstairs to be fed. Ron never got the idea of a muggle bottle made of plastic; he liked the glass ones he used to use.

As she closed the refrigerator door Hermione thought back to the time when she first brought Rose over to her parent's house. It was shortly after she was born.

"_Oh, she is one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever seen," Mrs. Granger cooed looking into the purple basinet that used to be Hermione's 25 years ago. _

"_Thank you. She is one of the most beautiful people in my family," Ron said kissing Hermione's hair while she clasped her hands in apprehension. Mr.Granger appeared at his wife's side. His whole face lit up._

"_Well lookie here Lora, our first grandchild. She really is a sight to see."_

After Hugo was back asleep, Hermione settled down in her own bed and fell fast asleep.

She was awakened by someone tugging at her arm. It was Rose, Hugo have crawling, have teetering behind her.

"Mummy! Get up Mummy! Daddy went to work! He said to get you up!" Rose gave her mother a kiss as Hermione sat up on her bed in pin striped pajamas. She gave a kiss to each of her children. As Rose told Hermione about a dream she had had Hermione remembered about when she had brought Hugo to the Weasleys.

_Hermione knocked on the door to the Burrow as Ron twirled a giggling Rose in the air. There was a bang, crash, and some yelling (it seemed as if the whole family was over), and then someone swung open the door. _

"_Aunt Herm-in-nny!" Albus stumbled over Hermione's name as he was still very little. He was two now but was a little advanced for his age. He had small glasses like Harries and those bright green eyes you only ever see on models._

"_Hermione!" Lucy rushed to the door with Molly II on her heals. Lucy was the image of Audrey, long glossy hair, almond shaped black eyes, and smooth skin. Molly had the usual Weasley look. _

"_Oh look! Daddy! She has Hugo with her!" Lucy cried over her shoulder. Suddenly the whole family, plus extended, came into the front hall. Mrs.Weasleys' face became even more vibrant as she took Hugo in her arms. Ginny was holding four day old Lily Luna and Harry was holding James by his collar. Louis and Dominique got bored and left, along with Fred and Roxanne. George followed behind, he was the one who always took the children out side. _

"_He's wonderful Hermione," Harry said looking at Hugo and then at his little girl. He seemed to know they would be best friends someday._

"_Thank Mr. Potter," she had taken to calling him that ever since he became head of the aura department "Lilly looks lovely also."_

_Harry beamed and blushed just slightly still holding onto James who was trying to get free. _

_Hermione took Hugo into the living room and sat next to Ginny and Harry. She really did love this family._

"Mummy, can we have breakfast now?" Rose asked sliding off Hermione's knees.

'Sure, of course sweetheart," Hermione said with a wide smile. She picked up Hugo and they headed out the door.


End file.
